


布来士兰之死

by Sigmamaretto



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造营 | Produce Camp (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigmamaretto/pseuds/Sigmamaretto
Summary: /我流伪骨科
Relationships: Xia Zhiguang/Zhai Xiaowen





	布来士兰之死

入药的玫瑰煮水并不好闻，我这样觉得，其实没多少苦味，只是过分刻薄，挟裹着一种奇异的味道占据我的口腔，人类又是怎样相信经过采摘曝晒的每一味草植会生出柔驯的调性，石斛在舌苔上刮出囫囵的烫，我于是确信在择取之前我就遭遇了愚蠢，如果不是那一小锡瓶所承载的过分殷切情重，我不必从酒精那里转投草本枯枝根茎的怀抱。

81摄氏度，我的手指在气孔上面打了个圈，隔着一层皮肉被玻璃茶壶煮沸，翟潇闻从楼上光脚踩下来，草草抓了一把后脑的头发，折着腰凑近我被雾气熏蒸过的手腕，他向后绞起手像行某种古怪又优雅的中古礼，我猜他能用自己的十根手指拗出一只蝴蝶，翟潇闻就着薄口的杯沿浅浅抿一点，味道蛮特别的，他直起身，蝴蝶被拆化了骨架，是家里送来的吗。

我的腕骨横亘在加湿器上方，平白被冷雾嵌进骨缝埋下风湿的隐患，目光从他肩颈探出去，弥散成荒唐又怪诞的想象，大概只需要两秒，两秒，一片玻璃开始发烫，从杯底开始溶在我指尖，一只金带凤蝶从他手心揉碎，完成必要或不必要的繁衍过程，我收回目光看着他的眼睛，翟潇闻的手伸到我面前，粉红色的指尖飞出一只胭脂蛇，欺身绕上我的手臂，我慢慢地点头，看他又失魂落魄地捏紧了手指。

我低头去咽杯中的水，他也看我，翟潇闻看我像与看谁都没有分别里的分别，一类里的又一类，只是我大概不去在意，我想他什么时候看得出，他一贯没有我这样破烂的肚肠，洞彻的过程也许也要用很久，也或许是我在这一项上拿出了过分自欺欺人的惰性，患得患失只是一种作呕的反刍，谁说得清呢，但我想翟潇闻的确不会有这种悟觉，在他把他自己交到我手中之后，我就重活到嶙峋的潮头，欺骗实在是美妙的词，我心知肚明到不用作比，这都不算什么。

的确，翟潇闻跋拉着一只拖鞋，铝箔包装被揉碎扣进垃圾桶，一粒两粒都是残骸，他从去年年底就再没联系过家里，颇有几分怅然地看着棕红色的煮水发呆，他说你应该也告诉我一声的，说着又几近于无地呼一口气，总不联系才说不过去，我那时候学得最聪明，一口下去被浅淡的药味烫伤了胃，琢磨着肠穿肚烂才有力气假惺惺地冲他慢慢地笑，联系得多了才生事端，不是有我在吗。

我这样说着，好像有多么光明一样，不过是最虚伪的语气里的分门别类，恶心到的却好像只有我一个人，我看着他盯着骨质瓷碟发怔，又毫无所知地轻轻点头，就亘古完满就此预支到杀青，我想翟潇闻到底会不会思忖着去怀疑，他也许也会认识到我大概并没有那么正人君子，我陷入这种没有预兆的构想中，一场虚无的割裂都膨胀到浑身战栗，总归是不足以遗憾的，我确是可以依靠的弟弟，翟潇闻是我最笨拙软稚的哥哥——他是过手的Egon Schiele，我是被涂抹又解放的临摹纸，我因什么而不同，就因什么而活着。

承认这一点没什么难，从一开始我就有这种能够说相信的认知，如果说我幻想翟潇闻去发现未必不是怀着一种惴惴的隐隐期待，那事实的一切就不得不说都带着行将就木的气息，我活生生被这种对冲的矛盾刨开来，不得不去做三流剧本里体贴良善的好弟弟，同时扮演被撕裂毁败将死将善的一流空想家。

不能说不得已，那只是一种亦步亦趋的妥协，甚至根本无关乎对或错，审时度势，沧海横流，我捏在手心一点半点的确信，都出于一种着实狼狈的错位，很多时候发生的事情来不及够我想象，只是因为我迟上那么一步半步，相对论就够最失礼地给我衍生一万种，只是说到底无理的无力反倒最显像，我不想被认定有因势利导的嫌疑，不如坐实我趁他的危。

去年出了秋的时候翟潇闻从江南北返，站在老头面前一出口就是惊天动地，同性恋在这个圈子里的确不算什么了不得的劣迹，只是那个人是翟潇闻才让人接受难能，我看着老爷子铁青着脸捶胸顿足气都喘不匀，我什么都顾不上——遑论旁人如何就此读懂了日破月碎四个字，我那时候看着翟潇闻湿漉漉又点墨一般的黑亮眼睛，被各种纷纭窃喜、茫然、痛苦、阴郁的心绪揉搓颠倒，竟分不清是否是我何时何地漏看了他这份心气。

他们根本不懂，我不在乎名声，无论是他的还是我的，大多时候我们没有缘因被归于一同提及，那不会是能腐烂我的任何一种，我只是惴惴，被谋未定的后动绊住了脚，不得不在所谓的紧迫中收缩每一分器脏，因为这病疾甚至与我无关，我夜夜幻想，不知道那个他口中的人又是哪一种装模作样。

那不属于后知后觉更无关先来后到，我从六岁起就和翟潇闻长在一起，没有血脉也长出血脉，时间不会有多么具体，它只是最无关紧要的事情，是我一朝湿鞋，不知道是从未看懂还是才发觉出迟滞，以至于被捷足先登，被积念啃噬绝算不上有多么舒坦，命好荒谬又好慷慨，它在一瞬间降落在我面前，我从来说不透。

从我作为他的弟弟开始活，我就无时无刻不被支配着，论说溯源归根到底没什么意义，这种活法不需要从任何支节出发就成为习惯，念书的时候我有的机会和翟潇闻同进同出，谁能想到夏家的私生子会养在翟家，比起我身上背的姓氏，搬不上台面的私生子里择优投资，最大的烦恼不过是缺少玩伴的翟潇闻就活得真够让人咬牙的。

你以为爱只是掉进井里时死死抓住的一种——十来岁的夏天里我一阵阵地发晕，被穿透玻璃的太阳在眼前晒出雾化的螺旋，昏昏欲睡到恨不得蒸发成最虚无的水汽，我抓着头发颠倒着脑子回忆昨天那个够辣的妞，做爱以外的所有时间都想摘除汗腺，昂贵的礼仪老师在上面对着一堆相同的褶皱教我欣赏礼服，我怀疑我一辈子不会再对层层叠叠的裙摆产生任何兴趣。

翟潇闻和我咬耳朵说要不要出去疯，一边把刚派下来的成绩单折吧折吧夹进书页里，他热得快化掉，眼尾被汗渍得熟红，每个字扑在我耳边都像下雨，翟潇闻入夏后开始牙疼，在槽牙处含一小粒花椒，一堂课从头到尾垫着舌头慢慢吸气，偏方不管用，于是他耳洞也开始肿，右耳耳垂涨满了血丝，落在指肚上还要红过去衬出病理性，我再不敢提起关于扩耳的半个字，他透明的指甲是薄薄的蝉蜕，手指尖又是另外一种粉红，翟潇闻揭下来一小半乱七八糟的贴纸，囫囵揉烂消解在手心。

走就走，我打定主意，翟潇闻跟吞金一样绷着眉头咽下去两片消炎药，踉踉跄跄跟着我从花园绕出去，简直算得上一路绿灯，老爷子拘他拘得紧，轻易不放他往外面跑，但和我一起又不一样，我想也知道这其中有多少成分是默许，不过他实在不是此道中人，走到一半就病恹恹地没了骨头只剩下潮湿的软皮肉，我摸他的额头摸到一手烫，不如回去，他往后仰着颈子眼睛跟着我的手上拂，只是轻飘飘地摇头。

我也不知道自己怀着什么样的心思，握着他一只手捂出湿漉漉的汗，思绪彻底供不上氧像中暑，酒肉朋友看到我带了翟潇闻来，结结巴巴几乎咬了舌头，这当然算得上煞风景的事，但凡有人悄悄来问我，我什么话都不说只管摇头，恰到好处地适时露出几分无奈，大部分人就会自以为恍然洞彻了我的难处，我拉着翟潇闻来去都松快，不得不说世人的怜悯大多时候实在愚蠢得过头。

这当然很可笑，我不得不说我怎样看过多少众生相，翟潇闻很少出入这样的场合，看我回来就歪头问我，他的脸被场子的灯光打得越显清澈秀拔，白谷谷的，我看花了眼，避开他的目光只和杯里琥珀色的Jose Cuervo较劲，翟潇闻犹豫又犹豫，跑不脱跌入另外一个极端，大概不知道说什么，就伸出手摸我的额头，他的手被汗洗过变得干燥又柔软，于是什么都不重要。

世人的确不会明白，他们眼里的标准都太可笑又太教条，我根本不在意翟潇闻怎样对我，他们眼里关乎境遇的好也罢坏也罢，只是一种想当然的臆测，他与我背道而驰都没有关系，我只怕我在翟潇闻那里没有一丝情绪在，如果我存在在这里的意义就是作为翟潇闻的影子活着，我就是他的暗面，我甚至想象和翟潇闻留着一样的血，不是因为私生子的身份有多么难堪，只是血肉亲密才是最美妙的一种。

在我像一个最合格不过的玩伴存在过的时候，我们就已经是最血肉相连的血脉，要知道乱伦血缘根本不是必要条件，没有哪一种会比我们更骨肉相嵌，难以离分，翟潇闻只是还不懂，他给没亲缘的弟弟太多东西，几乎带着媚雅般的天真，他的手钻进我的肉里，我们就是这世界上唯余的没有血缘的血缘，乱伦不会是任何可被定义为庸常的一种，它是爱的代称，我的灵与肉。

如果翟潇闻是唯一的知情人，他一定明白我一遍遍地提起月亮像提起郁朽的裹尸布，那只是耻于爱这个字，我视爱如洪水猛兽，荆棘刺骸，又在大多时候好像活成所谓爱的附庸，翟潇闻打点去南方读书，我那个时候长到十八岁，勉强活成我那个便宜爹膝下尚存的翘楚，不是一笔勾不掉的都不叫烂账，翟家至此没理由再养着我，一个姓能有多鲜廉寡耻，我周旋久，再抽不出身远赴外地求学。

说到底谁会在意我留在哪里又去往何地，你和以前不一样了，我还记得翟潇闻说这句话时的语气，他临走之前我拉着他找了个僻静地喝酒，翟潇闻一整晚抽Bohem莫吉托草莓双爆，眼睛被熏得很潮湿，他明摆着不熟练，抽两口就要被呛到，我拍他的背只摸到嶙峋的脊骨，往下收紧的腰线绒羽般一团，连骨头都是软的，他声音低低的，以前你可不这样，我想这叫什么话，翟潇闻很少说话这么云里雾里，我看他水亮的漆黑眼睛，伸手去拿他手里的烟，他只管使着性子跟我摇头。

前段时间我正因为个在夜店里认识的十九线小明星在三流小报上火了一把，夏家继承人人选的名头，也不过是拿出去能哄人，夏家远了近了的继承人人选囫囵算起来估计能有一个排，我扔出一点错漏给我那些所谓的兄弟们抓，也足够不明所以的好事者看个热闹，都是些上不得台面的破事，恐怕只有翟潇闻不知道。

万千宠爱于一身的小少爷，的确是有理由不必知道，他不必像我一样背着私生子的名头在龌龊和污糟里打滚，又何必脏一耳朵我想，他的骨头温养在我的胃里，任我变质过期都活成我最干净的一部分，我们就是Pritchard坐标轴上最无望的两极，他不知道我，我也不知道他，谁都猜不对谁的结局。

于是我只是冲他扯起嘴角笑，我说我可不曾变过，倒是你一去好几年，回来的时候大概就变了样子了，翟潇闻没带夹烟器，几乎是意料之中地就要被烟烧到手指，我抢救他苍白的指尖像抢救一场沿着我脏器爬升的火灾，手里的触感有点模糊的钝，翟潇闻指尖没心没肺地照样抖，低声回敬一句我才不会，没什么说服力。

翟潇闻不是能和我扯皮的人，小没良心的对局势的判断不够，沉默一会又抬起头问我，你真的决定回去吗，我轻轻摩挲他发烫的食指，被烧灼感十指连心彻底焚穿了心肺，好像无意般勾住他的小指，抬头只看得见一对黑黢黢的眼睛，不，给我妈赚笔棺材本，哥，我以后可还要靠你养我，翟潇闻扬起眼睛微微一哼，嘟囔着你以前可从不叫我哥。 

我勾住他的手指发着颤，翟潇闻却好像完全没有发现，我想我怎么没叫过你哥，我在梦里叫你，恨不得裹着你的骨头战栗，我叫你一千句一万句，叫到血管里，只是你未必听得到，人的命真是好荒唐，我活到如今都说不出一个半个字，又有什么好标榜，他走的时候我只送他一枚玫瑰形的夹烟器，但其实烟这个东西，还是戒掉的好，翟潇闻嫌弃样式太女气，我想他大概不会用。

就好像从小时候开始，我就从来摸不到翟潇闻的脉，我第一次见他的时候他用指尖去吻幼猫粉红的小嘴，露出的小腿比雪白的羽毛都要柔嫩，他怎么会比我大一岁，我从第一天开始就不懂得，翟潇闻不乐意我追着他跑，抱着小猫就爬上阁楼里老旧的方木柜子顶，我刻意往右边挪一挪，他就准确无比地摔在我身上，姑且算得上栽过同一跤的交情，我这才被翟潇闻划入他的壁垒。

认同的过程是很难的事，翟潇闻不愿意别人觉得他太脆弱，从一开始就懂得如何从我这里摸索到新的支点，十四岁的时候他和我跑出去一整夜，老头恨我太不服教，半个月没让翟潇闻再见到我一眼，说柔软本质是最敷衍草率，翟潇闻就有魄力在那天之后生病，成功让老爷子一片爱子心切之下成全了这种不得已。

他是最柔嫩的小东西，我去看翟潇闻的时候他窝在厚厚的被子里发汗，只露出蝴蝶一样的睫毛，湿漉漉地翻飞回旋，快乐就要抿起嘴笑，困了就要眨眼睛，他好慢又好飘摇地长大，终归在无菌的器皿里开出了花，我想遭遇到茫然只是长大的一种质态，翟潇闻不会有多么易折的骨头，顺风顺水未必就薄软，我丈量见证过，心有暗诡才秘不可宣。

我私心着很多事情不能用时间去计算，我们一起熬过的日子足有好几个几年，还不是抵不过片刻的缘分，翟潇闻大概只是并不把我当做能去爱的人，他能爱一个之前素未谋面的人，能因为一段荒唐的露水情缘有勇气，却都不曾给我，我想他不把我视作爱的参与者，我做弟弟太称职，对他来说没什么不同的。

不过那也的确是我预设想象过的尽头，老头子那个时候不愿意翟潇闻掺和到我和夏家的事情里去，我确也自认没有能尽然掌控事态的本事，就此竟也达成某种共识，有些事情我不想他看到，总归不去南方也得去国外，相较起来眼前所横亘的都不算距离，但其实我想，算起来他还是离开的好，即便再不愿意承认，我和我厌于去面对的父兄亲人们确实是彻头彻尾的一路人，一样的虚伪冷漠断子绝孙，这都没办法否认。

翟潇闻永远不会懂，入冬的时候他还没向老头服软，活到二十来岁第一次体会到什么叫落魄，他那个时候分手倒是分了，却彻底糟下一桩顽疾，眼看着被流放都不见妥协，又被家里十天半个月的持久作战逼得紧了，到头来只能悄悄避到我这里，其实很多时候事情不到眼前都显不出荒唐，翟潇闻来依靠我是最黑色幽默的故事，但对于我来说，还是恨不得在这种信任的姿态里再死一次。

我想他家里早知道翟潇闻在哪，给他丰裕的时间不过是拿来钝刀子杀我，十几年不知疾苦的娇贵骨头又会有多少不回头的决心，而在所有狼狈的诘问之前，我都不知道怎样去做亲密爱人，却又私心妄念着要求他不把我当做弟弟看，以后怎么办，这是最没有前景的一个问题，我问翟潇闻的时候他眼神轻飘飘地从我身上流转，我要想想，他这样说的时候怅然里隔着滞涩的空气，我咽下嘴边的话体面地咬住牙。

年纪小的时候总是乐衷于把人生两个字挂在嘴边，但人生到底因为什么活着，爱或恨其实都不是什么必需品，没有谁仰仗虚无的浪漫主义篇章而活，情爱一词擅长让人失去味觉，人一旦走到必须去面对的位置上，就还是要随波逐流，我想，人生大可不必为多么光明伟大的理由而适应，也不必脊背上敲着钉子活成属于父辈的业绩，我本来就是异类中的异类，不知道翟潇闻又勘破几分？

就像他那段草率短暂的恋情一样，也不过是老头一言半语就得夭折，翟潇闻的爱又是否说抛舍就能抛舍，我是百分之一发病概率的妄想症本身，看不得他情动至深，更要在他视爱如敝履的可能里打滚，他把爱视作什么具象或抽象的玩意，又怎样选择，我问不出口，我的喉咙枯涩，我的唇舌凝噎。

如果是我，一辈子得到一种就好，但翟潇闻天生拥有的多，舍弃对他来说就是十足十的难题，人一生放弃一两件事情着实不算什么，以世人承认的面貌活着是最不出格的方式，未必就有多难熬，我想翟潇闻待我本就没有多少关于情爱的分，便是临到这种时候，我于他又能有多少分量，于爱生贪的人皆非善类，爱让道德一败涂地，只等我走向它自己。

它不曾反哺给我一分半分，如果我说对爱报以幻想，那的确是一种饱含荒唐意义的苟且，翟潇闻回来快半年，包括身边的事很多都变得不一样，年末的时候他搬到我这里，日复一日把自己活成无基准消减的一种，如果不是切身到自己都不会觉得，能有多少人能面对自灭，我想至少我没有那样的勇气。

如果这种消沉与我有一分的关系都好，但我清楚明了翟潇闻有今天没明天的样子谈不上和我有任何的牵系，精神不好的时候他只是沙发上打盹，一月内眼眶就浅浅地凹下去，整个人走路都打着飘，他的手就落在我掌心，骨节分明得像嶙峋的断崖，你说我该怎么做，他这样问我，如果目光落在人身上的时候也有触感，翟潇闻眼底逼仄出最柔软的一片，几乎让人生出关于某些字眼的错觉。

我什么都不说，我想翟潇闻如果看到过他家里送来的东西就不会为这种可能愁肠百结，年前老头就着人断断续续送来很多东西，只是他没有看到，那是合家欢里最俗套的三流结局，我想老头大概是想儿子了，软硬兼施不过是变相地向翟潇闻妥协，但没人想过我，我在爱里溺水，在苦难里濒危，翟潇闻不曾来救我，我又该到哪里认定爱不过是一时半刻拿来消遣的玩意，众所周知血缘是世界上最可笑的一根脐带，有隔夜仇的只是我。

翟潇闻大概有关于划痕症的潜质，不耐热在皮囊下面起面目模糊的小疹子，我捧着他的手好像捧着一个再矜贵不过的东西，在他手背用指甲轻轻一蹭，轻而易举刮出一道难以消退的红痕，好像在百分之百的几率里中彩，翟潇闻都不觉得痛，他磨蹭一会手心就出了汗，转过脸水汽泼到了湿漉漉的眼睛里，停了一会问我你也得好不好，然后大概又觉得跑题，皱皱鼻子说你倒是回我的话呀，真是折磨人的娇气东西，我牙都软倒。

他把这当做什么小东西们热衷的彰显友情的游戏，一起这个词七上八下地成为天真至死的口癖，逐渐在我脑子里衍生出某些精神不文明的飓风，不过这都不算什么问题，我想我该怎么回他，刚开始我也觉得一些小玩意不算什么，到后来又怀疑起了死物背后活人的意图，我患得患失，的确承受不起——

不论什么东西，在送到我这里之后就被我换掉丢弃，尸骨无存，我原模原样买下新的送给他，好像这才是最原本不过的轨迹，不过我真的有被他勾起一点念想，我想到石斛的味道，也想到一捧雪山白玫瑰，老头为了儿子到后来净出昏招，送来的时候我就觉得好笑，花捧里的尤加利叶全被我丢进绿萝的盆泥，但我只看着翟潇闻，他是懒惰的嗫嚅，是煮不沸的晕眩，我一个字都不说，他在我手臂上好笑地掐了两把，到底没有继续追问。

我想我的确承受不起与之俱来的东西，这没什么不好承认，我能给他的都是劣质的假货，我像最无能的窃贼一样占据着所谓爱的名头，占着一个合情合理的空壳，以为这样就占住了这个人，不知道这是不是人的通病，我有时候也觉得自己这一招实在是幼稚到荒唐可笑，但不可否认它的确是有用的，这根本不需要问，如果没有这种他也许会视之恶心的拙劣手段，我哪来的命，哪来的冠冕堂皇，哪来的光明正大的这一瞬半刻以一个他能接受的理由勉强有底气说拥有过，我不需要回答，我知道那绝无可能。

那个时候我说翟潇闻不懂，他的确不会明白我是怎样的人，我有时候就是太高看自己，才会落得一身孑然，他去南边读书四年，期间不是没有回来的机会，但都未能成行，我母亲在那个时候不轻不重地“病”起来，我手上就不得不沾了几件夏家的脏活，这个漩涡，是我想得太轻松又太无能，以致于有关于他都变成我过于荒唐的想当然，翟家就是有这样的手段，我一直都相信这一点，却也下意识逃避了关于翟潇闻的一切。

我都不知道自己的心思能有多摆在脸上一清二楚，老头那个时候冷眼旁观，还有心力跟我为这件事你来我往地打官司，我在那四年里唯一一次和翟潇闻联系，被翟家两个人掐着线语气如常地和他说话，跟吩咐遗嘱似的，我这里的事的确焦头烂额，翟叔也不好明里帮我，一时半会了结不得，你还是不回来的好，我这样告诉他，一抬头就是老爷子冷冰冰的眼睛，不要钱地放冷箭。

翟潇闻的沉默跟没了气似的，老半天才飘出来一句，我就知道，他不说话呼吸的声音清晰得好像就在耳边，我想你知道什么，你不知道才好，捏着话筒的手却一直出汗，怎么也放不下，我想说来日方长，又不知道哪里来一个子虚乌有的来日，翟潇闻把电话撂得很果断，一点喘息的缝隙都不曾给我，皮肉和骨头是不同的痛，我在某时某刻所遭遇到的，归根究底都无法复刻。

作为交易，翟家帮我解决掉了我母亲的事，之后我又用了更久的时间来和夏家划清关系，很难说得清楚，我在那个时候彻底没了争胜之心和游戏姿态，很多时候不得已的代价往往沉重到人难以承受，永远没办法治愈，我到现在都记得老头和我说的话，他说你应该知道怎样是为他好，我希望我不知道，承认自己没有资格不是什么轻而易举的事，时间也未必能够给人这种底气，而四年里，翟潇闻确实一次都没有回来。

那不算多么长的时间我想，在我把自己活成曾经最不屑也最看不上的一类人，在这个名利场里滚出一身污泥之后，好的坏的，没办法去厘清标准去判断的一切就都结束了，我在这一项上确是天赋异禀领悟力超群，很快我那个便宜爹还有乌七八糟的兄弟们都要在我面前低头，老头背后和人说我天生就一肚子阴谋诡计，听起来夸奖似的。

我的确不需要再去在意太多事，生身血脉对我来说有一半都是笑话，世人苦苦挣扎所有的名与利只有得到的人才懂得有多寡味，谁又能唾弃我清高至此，如果我愿意，我就是最问心无愧的正人君子，不会以养子的身份觊觎兄长，天地难容，我不会被一份所谓爱的愚蠢玩意支配成最无谓的潦倒，但我归根到底还是彻头彻尾的俗人。

所以我想，我甚至乐意他来恨我，我这样告诉我自己，欺骗到底算不算什么了不得的亏心事，很多时候我一字一句揣摩表达的奥义，无法从字里行间领悟到一点避免着相的灵窍，要知道就在此刻，就在我拼凑出一枚完整字眼的一秒里，我身上就无可避免地填满了矫作的匠气，爱不是什么有生命力的东西，它是虐杀、是失常、是痛苦的平庸，是恨的两极，极端，大悲大喜，人的本质就是情绪的容器，如果阔大的负面在解构塑造我，没有另一种光明圈套的绳索，我就是在徒劳地伸出头颅。

爱抉微怯弱，无能细胞分裂，无法捉摸到每一种限期，在中庸的祛褪之间保鲜，活着本身就是一个关乎技巧考验的词，我须得承担消逝的风险和弃去后漫冗死气的寂静，所以总有一项指标来作为维稳的存在，恨就显得环保且友好，恨的确长久得多，不会湮灭成任何一种无能的齑粉，这种时候时候我不惧被爱这个字判刑，甚至不吝谈及死，很多时候我们反反复复地谈及某些字眼，未必是有多么光明稚然，能如常到轻拿轻放——

那只是因为我们无时无刻不被爱拿捏，任何我试图去表达的方式都难免变成空白的无可凭籍的寄托，另一种程度上，我们提问、在哲学的困惑里消耗尽每一寸生命，也被复杂揉捏掰烂泡碎了所有输送所谓爱的大脑皮层，于是贬低也是一种方式，恨可以是爱的另一种质态，我不需要它多么美好灿烂，又何谈去定义，我仅仅缺一根脐带，血肉浇灌，切肤切骨，千年万岁地被连接成血脉，我们生长在一起，葬埋于同一块墓碑，于是我爱他这件事是乱伦的畸形种，你也可称之为最卑劣的爱。

如果于行事有利，我也不吝于利用翟潇闻；如果我自以为是地觉得怎样去做是为了他好，我就毫不犹豫地包办一切，我构造假象来拥有他，拉扯住他迈向别的世界的脚，我又有多高尚，如果说翟潇闻的爱只是没放在我身上，我的爱大概也称得上可有可无卑劣廉价，世人都明了，我逃无可逃。

如果翟潇闻能够恨我，那的确是能让人有安全感的方式，无论爱这件事我得到与否，恨都是顶长久的一种，爱摧毁我，恨却在重塑，我甚至不需要问都好快活，翟潇闻于我是灾难，是苦厄的烂痂，是提到Briceland就想到一个忧郁又充满廉耻感的，隐秘绝望的爱慕者，只有片刻，无关先后。

我想该怎样告诉他，去表达的过程几乎等同于以不伦的名义坦白，我一直觉得翟潇闻不会明白，有时候也幻想是我想左了他，反复的过程只是在反刍痛苦，我像一个最无欲无求的弟弟去照顾翟潇闻，想他把我视作一个他的世界里最好的人，也想他爱我，我就是不堪一些都不要紧，我也好想他爱我。

翟潇闻喝石斛的时候皱起眉，吸吸鼻子像小猫在啜水，泡了水的玫瑰每一瓣都失色干瘪，淀在杯底只等着涨潮，他烧水的时候要烧到100度，又拿出一万分的耐心等着放凉，我喝他煮到我手里，一句话都问不出口，翟潇闻在想什么，他头发变长一点，垂下来的刘海像漂亮的尾羽，发尖在空气里摩擦静电，他粉白的脚底只踩着地毯，纤细到好像能被柔软的羊毛扎出血。

他那样地一无所知又能告慰到我的一切，远离痛苦和凄厄永远都不用违心去在爱里一败涂地，翟潇闻和我总是不一样，他可以永远都不必爱我，我却没办法和解，和所有在爱里消亡的人不一样，我不是因为爱而是因为爱他才勉强说存在的，如果说翟潇闻有选择的权利，这种命运施舍不到我，我从来都没有。

发觉这一点对我来说着实已经不算什么，我只是有太多时候不愿意撕开来认知，翟潇闻捧着杯子离我只有方寸的距离，我却怎么也迈不过去，他拨弄铝箔药封的声音哗啦哗啦在我思绪的电波上拉锯，我也在他手底降解成组织残破的纤维，嚼弄过太多遍的话几乎是脱口而出——如果有一天我骗你，你会怎么办？太蠢，我又难免后悔起来，语气好像质问。

翟潇闻抽到一半的烟头被我驾轻就熟地接过来，其实这已远远超出普通亲密的程度，但翟潇闻只是一怔什么也没说，我从他脸上端详不出什么特别的情绪，从月初起门前堆的乱七八糟的东西就更多，大多是翟潇闻自己的东西，老头能缠，手下的人上门堵得多了，我再也没办法找出瞒天过海的方式。

只要他还在我这里一天，这一切我都不难料想到，但我并不在意这个，我想翟潇闻也许早摸到一点端倪，如果他看出来也会当不知道，那又是为什么，我早知道他一直思念父亲，看多了他在愧疚里煎熬，他为什么不点明戳破，我不能也不敢去想象，也许他也只是在等现在，等我亲口吐露一点卑劣的心思，以一个处在道德低点的身份去忏悔。

爱对我来说就是晦涩，有口难言，百口莫辩，在我改头换面包装出另一份坦荡的爱予他之后，终于洞彻到里面每一分的渊源，他释然还是失望？翟潇闻静静地看我一会，他说你呢，翟潇闻侧过脸避开我的目光，指着墙上的CD机开口，其实我也很想问你，但我想很多事情你应该已经不记得。

翟潇闻好用力地眨眼睛，眼睫看起来摇摇欲坠，他很快重新看向我，我就再吐不出与欺骗有关的半个字，十四岁的时候我们一整夜不着家，以为沿着河边奔跑就是夜间飞行，其实翟潇闻那个时候刚失了母亲，老头瞒他瞒得拙劣，怎么也抵不过两个半生脑壳的聪明劲，早熟几乎与早溃烂等价，我们有足够的资本报废每个度量单位的生命。

有线耳机最适合翟潇闻和我，我们跑不脱两根线之间的距离，随身听里的歌均分到我和他每个人，多一毫少一厘都不会，但翟潇闻被注入得多，他忧心回去后我要被找麻烦，漏洞百出地给我支招，我想亲儿子对付老头和我这个赝品又怎会一样，总归我一个异姓人，我浑不在乎。

他只是太难过，翟潇闻跑得气喘吁吁，坐在路边的时候只是望天，我一肚子的话倒不出来半句，每个字都显得很多余，你说为什么呢，我都记不清她的样子了，但还是难过，翟潇闻没什么营养地问我，我把耳机音量调到最大才抬头看他的眼睛，他到底还是流眼泪，露水一样挂在眼睫上，指甲掐着我的手扣进肉里。

你永远不要骗我，翟潇闻眼睛最漂亮，瞳仁嵌着月亮一个浅浅的倒影，我闷声闷气吐出来一句不会，又被清汩汩的水光晃了眼，翟潇闻看得我头皮发麻，神使鬼差地就去吻他的眼睛，翟潇闻眼皮发着抖，我触到柔软的睫毛和湿漉漉的水汽，随身听掉下去砸在地上摔坏，眼泪好咸，我头顶一个月亮亮得出奇，是一场梦吧，我无意识地捏捏耳机，它就暂停在总有一天我会欺骗你。

我为什么会在那个时候听这首歌，像最理直气壮的遗忘者一样宣诉合理，像最颠倒的妄想症患者那样歌颂谎言，翟潇闻坐在我面前问我，他又慢慢地绞起手，眼底爬升涨潮，我跌进去就有溺死的风险，他抽过的那支烟在我手心烧出一个洞，他和我的一部分都属于灰烬，他说你知道那四年我回来过吗，你知道吗？

过去很多年爱对我来说横冲直撞都找不到出口，它在我这里是不能用DV就诠释的低保真，full of shame and melancholy，爱这样解构我，人和人之间会有什么样的区别，我的爱可以分给无数人，廉价起来一天一小时都可以计数，我的确可以活成最浪荡下流的一种，每一晚我都可以买到不同质量的爱，好像当成倒数。

但那和翟潇闻都不一样，我说得多巧言令色又荒唐，翟潇闻是最不会能被我拥有的一种，折辱他不会比折辱我更好受，大概是我的眼睛里写了太多东西，翟潇闻长长地出一口气，我顺着他的目光看到院子里站着的身影，是老头身边的人，他踉踉跄跄地站起来，声音轻飘飘地好像隔着万水千山，低语很快就消弭无踪，他说，我原谅你了。

那甚至比我听过的很多话都更动听，几乎让我在某一瞬间恍惚感染到释怀，我想我的确想错了，我总是想翟潇闻恨我都好，可如果真的不到这一刻我都不会觉得难熬，比起爱来恨总是很轻易，但只要有一点能得到爱的可能我都会贪心，我为什么反反复复，爱这个字听起来总像在说服自己。

后来不过半月，我再一次从翟家无功而返，回途路况过分糟糕，满打满算用去我的时间比往常更久，到家的时候我才发现翟潇闻就立在门前，他后知后觉地转过头，眼尾弯弯弧度很漂亮，天知道我最喜欢翟潇闻冲我笑，只是从来没有勇气去想象期限，我想我的手大概颤得很厉害，天气很温和，我抬头那边是雾蒙蒙的霾蓝，翟潇闻手心被我吻到软乎乎的汗，眼睛又水漉漉的，爱是庸碌的别名，我确信那只是低俗的故事。

end.


End file.
